Amanecer
by Hinata Jounin
Summary: Es la historia original de Eternamente mia para los me la pidieron. Onegai, entren a leer
1. Chapter 1

Bueno como hubo muchas peticiones decidí poner la historia original, Eternamente mia tiene casi todo de esta salvo algunos cambios que yo hice, he adaptado la descripción a los personajes de Naruto. Si alguien quiere saber el verdadero nombre y el aspecto de los personajes que lo ponga en el Review y responderé en el siguiente cap

Amanecer

Cap 1 La llegada

Diecisiete años atrás, en la sala de maternidad de un hospital se escuchaban los llantos de un recién nacido

-Señora Hyuga , debo hablar con usted

-¡¿Le sucede algo a mi bebé?!-preguntó asustada Kyra

-No, es una niña muy sana pero me temo que nos la tenemos que llevar

-¡¿Qué¡¿Por qué?!

-Verá señora es que tenemos motivos para creer que la pequeña tiene el síndrome de Krypto

-¿Y eso que es¿Cómo saben que lo tiene¿Le han hecho ya pruebas?

-No puedo hablar de lo que es eso y no le hemos hecho pruebas

-¡¿Entonces cómo pueden saberlo?!-dijo intentando levantarse

-Por favor cálmese-dijo el médico cogiendo al bebé y posándolo en los brazos de su madre- ¿ve sus ojos? Este tono no es el habitual en un ser humano, los niños que nacen con el síndrome de Krypto nacen con los ojos extrañamente claros

-¿Y eso qué¿Es ciega?

-No, lo lamento todos los niños que presenten ojos muy claros debemos llevárnoslos

-¡No¡No pueden hacerme esto!

La niña estalló en llanto ante los gritos, su madre se levantó intentando escapar con ella en brazos pero el médico ayudado de las enfermeras la sujetó y le quitó la niña de los brazos.

-No, por favor….

El médico miró la niña que sostenía en sus brazos, la pequeña no dejaba de llorar y abrió sus pequeños ojos hacia el médico y este vio que sus pupilas desaparecían, tocando con sus manitas las manos del médico

-¡Doctor Musó!

Las enfermeras vieron el médico tumbado en el suelo, el bebé aún en sus brazos seguía llorando, las enfermeras soltaron a la madre y corrieron hacia el médico cuando cayeron inconscientes al suelo. Kyra cogió a la pequeña que al sentirse en brazos de su madre dejó de llorar

-Aquí no ha pasado nada, nos vamos a casa-dijo cogiendo una manta para la pequeña y levantó uno de sus bracitos-venga di adiós a todos, adiós….

En la actualidad llueve, han pasado diecisiete años desde aquel suceso, entre la lluvia se pueden ver dos figuras en un cementerio. Están visitando una tumba, una de las figuras se acerca a la tumba dejando lirios blancos a los pies de la lápida en la que se lee:

"Kyra Hyuga nacida 4 -4-1979

fallecida 7-9-1995

Querida hermana y amada madre"

-Estas eran sus favoritas-susurró la chica con voz apagada

-Ya han pasado doce años desde que nos dejó-dijo el hombre, entonces miró su reloj-debemos irnos o perderemos el tren

-Tío Asuma…

-Dime

-¿Volveremos para visitarla?

Asuma se acercó a su sobrina y la agarró de la mano con fuerza

-Claro, vendremos a verla cada mes

-Y a papá también

-Sí, pero venga es hora de marcharse

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Los árboles, las casas….todo pasaba muy rápido, los ojos azules nevados fijaban su vista en el paisaje mientras escuchaban canciones con su mp3 hasta que poco a poco se fue sumergiendo en un sueño.

Estaba en el agua, no podía respirar y sus ropas la arrastraban hacia el fondo a pesar de sus esfuerzos por nadar cuando oyó una voz

**-No, quiero algo más substancioso**

Sintió escalofríos al escuchar aquella voz, era fría como el hielo, pero tan sólo podía oír aquella voz los sonidos alrededor parecían haber enmudecido, entonces en medio de la oscuridad del agua vio una luz, era de allí de donde procedía la voz, pero no podía alcanzar aquella luz, al menos no con las manos que estaban sujetas a su cuerpo

"**Algo más substancioso**"

"**Algo más substancioso**"

"Hinata, despierta"

"**Algo más substancioso**"

Sintió algo tocar su hombro y se despertó de golpe respirando agitadamente, Hinata vio a su tío enfrente suya, ella miró a los lados pero no era capaz de oír de donde había salido aquella voz y empezó a sentirse nerviosa al tener un mal presiento que la atacaba desde que la había oído en sus sueños

-Es hora de comer¿quieres que vayamos?

-Eh…bueno…sí

-¿Sucede algo?

-No-dijo intentando sonreír-estoy bien, ve tu yo voy ahora

Hinata abrió la puerta poco después y salió al pasillo chocando con algo que en el momento del choque le pareció un muro de piedra, cayó al suelo, levantó la vista y observó a un chico que debía ser de su misma edad, tenía el pelo marrón oscuro, la piel era bastante bronceada y sus ojos eran verdes oscuros, Hinata sintió un escalofrío al fijar sus ojos en los de el

-Perdona-dijo y la agarró de la mano para levantarla

"Esa voz"pensó Hinata sintiendo que se quedaba sin respiración, era la misma que la del sueño "Sus ojos son tan oscuros que apenas se ve su pupila, es…es….no desprenden ningún brillo…cómo si….cómo si no tuviese alma"

Hinata miró al chico quien llevaba ropa bastante antigua, cómo si fuera alguien que vivió hace muchos años. El tenía una cara muy fría sin expresión

-Ha….ha…sido..mi culpa…..-dijo desviando su mirada

Hinata se fue con su tío un poco turbada por el extraño chico al que no volvió a ver en todo el viaje, pero se sentía mal por alguna razón se sentía horriblemente mal

-¿Estas mareada? No tienes buena cara

-Me siento incómoda, es cómo si alguien me observara-dijo desviando la vista de la ventana para mirar a su tío

-Aunque te sientas así prométeme que no harás eso-dijo preocupado

-Sé que no debo hacerlo-dijo bajando su vista-no lo haré, tranquilo

Al poco se quedó dormida, pero aún se sentía observada y tan sólo mantuvo los ojos cerrados entonces sintió que la habitación se había enfriado y escuchó un ruido, primero pensó que había sido su tío así que continuó con los ojos cerrados hasta que sintió algo a su lado, entonces se estremeció al sentir el frío intensificado en su cuello y se despertó

-¿Tío Asuma?-preguntó intentando ver algo en la oscuridad del vagón, pero estaba sola.

Se levantó, notó algo caerse a su lado y descubrió que alguien la había tapado con una manta, seguramente su tío. Tanteó en la oscuridad para encontrar el interruptor y lo prendió, parecía que estaba sola no vio nada, excepto….

-¡Un murciélago!-gritó pegando un salto hacia la puerta-¿cómo habrá entrado?

Miró angustiada al pequeño animal que estaba quieto cerca del sitio donde ella había estado durmiendo, tuvo suerte de que no le mordiera, Hinata buscó en su bolsa y cogió los guantes de cuero que su tío le regaló el mes pasado, se los puso y se acercó al animal con preocupación, el murciélago agitó sus alas amenazante

-Tranquilo pequeño, no voy a hacerte daño. Sólo quiero soltarte

Agarró el murciélago con sumo cuidado, una vez en sus manos lo acarició, con los guantes de cuero no sentía el tacto del animal, pero ahora mismo parecía muy manso

-Vaya sino fueras tan peligroso diría que eres muy mono-dijo caminando hacia la puerta y la abrió-eso es tranquilo. ¿ves? Ya esta

Y dejó al animal en el pasillo, metiéndose ella dentro se abrazó a si misma repentinamente ya no hacía frío en el compartimento y se acostó otra vez

-Muy pronto-susurró una voz desde el pasillo

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

-Hina, hemos llegado-dijo Asuma

Hina abrió sus níveos ojos y contempló la estación, estaba lloviendo

-Toma tu chubasquero, parece que se va a inundar el mundo

-Precisamente de mi elemento favorito-susurró Hinata dejando caer gotas en su mano-creo que en este lugar tendré ventaja si vienen

-Esperemos que no vengan-dijo Asuma secamente-¿Quieres que lleve tu bolsa?

-No, gracias. Ya te llega con cargar con las maletas

Durante el recorrido hacia su nueva casa, Hinata observó por la ventana del taxi el paisaje lluvioso, los árboles eran frondosos y tenían sus hojas de un verde muy oscuro, Christa concentró su atención en esas hojas, eran igual que sus ojos…………………….

En la estación una pareja entraba con sus tres hijos en uno de los taxis, la mujer de cabello arrubiado miró a su hijo de forma regañona

-No debiste hacer eso, podían haberlo descubierto antes de llegar

El chico miraba el sol que apenas se veía entre las nubes grises

-Gaara¿me estas escuchando?

-Cállate-contestó Gaara-o te arrepentirás

La chica rubia miró asustada al del pelo marrón, este le apretó la mano intentando tranquilizarla, el hombre miró a Gaara que no apartaba sus ojos de la ventana

-Tiene casi el mismo color-susurró para sí

-¿Qué tiene el color?

Gaara lo miró fijando sus ojos verdes en los de su padre, el hombre se asustó al ver la frialdad

"Esa mirada….es demoníaca"pensó aterrado

-M-Mañana empezamos el instituto¿en qué cursos nos matricularemos?-dijo la chica rubia

-Como tu eres la mayor deberías trabajar, Kankuro y Gaara irán al último curso, sólo habrá que decir que Kankuro repitió curso

-Que tenga que hacer esto para vigilar a mi hermano pequeño-masculló apretando los puños-y Temari a trabajar, no es justo

-Basta. Siempre que vamos a otra ciudad la misma historia-dijo enfadado el hombre

-Alégrate, ya hemos llegado, Yashamaru-dijo la mujer

-¿Cuántos institutos hay en este lugar?

La familia miró sorprendida a Gaara, normalmente iba a su aire y no se interesaba por nada

-Uno-respondió la mujer

Gaara no dijo nada y se fue, la familia lo miró angustiada. La gente del pueblo no sabía lo que les esperaba

-¿A dónde vas?-preguntó Yashamaru

-A comer-respondió con una sonrisa escalofriante

En otro lugar Hinata y Asuma miraban su nueva casa

-¿Por qué no exploras la casa y eliges una habitación?

Hinata asintió sonriendo y atravesó el pequeño pasillo, Asuma vio cómo se alejaba y encendió un cigarrillo

-Ojalá que aquí no nos encuentren-dijo echando fuera el humo

Entonces sintió el timbre de la puerta, fue a abrirla y se encontró con un hombre de pelo rubio y barba iba con una mujer de pelo rosado, una muchacha también rosada y la otra con el pelo rubio cómo el padre. Las chicas parecían ser de la edad de Hinata

-Hola, nosotros somos los Yamanaka, esta es mi mujer Midori, mis hijas Sakura, Ino y yo me llamo Inoichi-dijo tendiéndole la mano-somos sus vecinos y los encargados de darle la bienvenida al barrio

-En realidad no estoy sólo y me gustaría pedirles un favor

Hinata ya había recorrido la casa, era muy amplia: tenía dos cuartos de baños uno arriba que era una ducha y otro abajo que era una bañera, un salón al lado de la puerta que conducía al sótano, en la planta del medio estaba la cocina, el comedor y dos habitaciones, pero Hinata decidió quedarse con la de arriba de todo. Una habitación que tenía un gran ventanal y que estaba pintada de azul pálido excepto el techo que era blanco, Hinataa se quitó el chubasquero y se sentó en el piso

-¿Hinata?

-Estoy aquí

Asuma vio a su sobrina sentada de espaldas a el y fue hacia ella

-He decidido escoger esta habitación-dijo sin darse la vuelta

-Estos son nuestros vecinos, mira estas son sus hijas Sakura e Ino iréis juntas al instituto

Las chicas se acercaron a Hinata pero se quedaron calladas al ver los ojos de Hinata, ella vio que Sakura e Ino debían tener su misma edad, pero ¿por qué se quedaban calladas? Entonces lo entendió y sonrió

-Es…..por mis ojos¿verdad?

Sakura e Ino bajaron la vista avergonzadas y sintieron que Hinata soltaba una carcajada

-Tranquilas, ya estoy acostumbrada

Sakura e Ino ayudaron a Hinata a llevar sus cosas a su cuarto, poco después estaban moviendo los muebles de un sitio a otro, bajo el ventanal estaba la cama sin cabezal y con una colcha rosa claro y una almohada blanca, el escritorio con el ordenador estaba junto a la pared, cerca estaba el armario, al otro lado de la habitación había un sofá y dos pequeños sillones sobre una gran alfombra de colores cálidos. Durante el tiempo que estuvieron decorando el cuarto hablaron de muchas cosas y descubrieron que tenían muchas cosas en común

-Así que vuestra hermana mayor está en la Universidad

-Estudiando medicina cómo papá, se llama Anko tiene 19 años-dijo Ino pasándole los libros a Hinata

-¿No tienes hermanos, Hina?-preguntó Sakura mirando los cds de ella

-Sólo tengo a mi tío Asuma aunque me hubiera gustado tener hermanos-dijo sonriendo-sería divertido tener a alguien con quien discutir

-¿Dibujas?-preguntó Ino cogiendo un blog de dibujo de una de las cajas

-Lo intento aunque no son muy buenos-dijo tímidamente

-A ver….-dijo abriendo el blog- pero si estan muy bien

-Venga, no los miréis que me da vergüenza

Entonces empezaron a correr por todo el cuarto riendo, hasta que a la noche tuvieron que irse

-Por cierto he oído que llegó una familia más aparte de vosotros-dijo Sakura-¿los viste en el tren?

Hinata sintió un escalofrío al recordar los ojos verdes sin alma que la miraban con fijeza en el pasillo del tren

-Ví a mucha gente, no sabría decirte-musitó apoyándose en la puerta

-Bueno, sólo hay un instituto así que si tienen hijos irán a nuestro instituto-supuso Ino

-¿Te sucede algo?-preguntó Sakura mirando a Hinata- pareces nerviosa

Hinata despertó de sus pensamientos de ojos verdes y miró a sus nuevas amigas que la observaban con curiosidad, ella se cruzó de brazos y negó con la cabeza

-No, no es nada. Supongo que estoy un poco cansada por el viaje y la mudanza

Finalmente se despidió de sus amigas, después de cenar se dirigió a su cuarto le ponía nerviosa la sensación de que la vigilaban, cuando se bañó bajo la persiana para sentirse más cómoda, en su cuarto se sentó en la cama mirando a través del ventanal

-Oh- vio una pequeño murciélago al otro lado de la ventana-podría jurar que era el mismo que el del tren

El murciélago le devolvió la mirada y echó a volar, Hinata lo miró sorprendida. Ese animal no podía estar siguiéndola era completamente imposible, negó con la cabeza y se acostó

Continuara...

Onegai!!!dejen reviews y diganme lo que piensan!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2Inimidación

Amanecer

Gracias por los Reviews! despues del cap vienen las descripciones que se pidieron en el Review! Arigato por leer mis fics y mas tarde subire el siguiente cap de Eternamente mia!

Cap 2 Intimidación

Al día siguiente Hinata se despertó con ojeras, anoche cuando dormía sintió ruidos, ella se había levantado y sintió mucho frío en su cuarto. Su ventana estaba abierta ¿cuándo la había abierto? Había despertado a su tío para buscar por la casa y no encontraron nada. Total, que la ventana debía de estar mal cerrada. Sakura e Ino la esperaban en la puerta de casa con otra chica que llevaba el pelo castaño oscuro y rizado, la chica se quedó un momento mirando sus ojos pero la saludó

-Hola me llamo Makoto Uchiha, Sakura e Ino me hablaron de ti, Hina. ¿Puedo llamarte Hina?

-Me gustaría

-No tienes buena cara-dijo Sakura dándole la cazadora gris con gorro-¿dormiste mal?

-Sí, la ventana de mi cuarto estaba mal cerrada y creímos que alguien había entrado en casa

-Debisteis llevaros un buen susto-dijo Makoto mientras caminaban-pero al final fue sólo un susto¿no?

-Sí, pero después no fui capaz de pegar ojo en toda la noche

Ino, Sakura y Makoto le explicaron cómo eran las cosas en el instituto, le dieron el horario de clase y le hablaron de los profesores y de algunos compañeros que era mejor evitar, Hinata asentía un poco despistada, aún se sentía agobiada por la sensación de que alguien la observaba y estaba a punto de perder los nervios.

Al llegar al instituto se sumaron a la masa de estudiantes que entraba, Hinata agradeció mentalmente que nadie reparara en ella o casi nada seguía sintiendo que la observaban y ya no pudo aguantarlo más. Se levantó de su asiento

-¿Dónde vas?-preguntó Sakura que estaba sentada delante de ella-El profesor esta a punto de llegar

-Tengo que salir un momento, no voy a tardar en regresar-murmuró mientras salía de clase

Caminó por el solitario pasillo, el silencio era roto por el ruido de las aulas y por sus propios pasos, aún a pesar de todo eso seguía sintiéndose observada y en un rincón tras asegurarse de que nadie la veía se quitó unas gafas protectoras de su bolsillo que parecían de esquiador, el cristal era naranja y se las puso, la montura gris ocultaba sus orejas

-Así nadie se dará cuenta-murmuró para y cerró con fuerza los ojos abriéndolos después y observando a su alrededor. Vio una figura que la observaba oculto tras una de las columnas de hormigón

-¿Quién eres¡¿Por qué me observas?!

La figura se movió ligeramente como sorprendida de que la descubrieran, Hinata la observó fijamente y apenas parpadeó la figura ya había desaparecido y no era capaz de verla. Dio una patada al suelo frustrada, cerró los ojos y volvió a abrirlos, se quitó las gafas y se las guardó encaminándose a clase pensativa

"Me estaba vigilando" pensó mirando las puertas de las clases "¿Me habrá estado vigilando desde hace tiempo?"

Llamó con timidez a la puerta

-Adelante-sonó al otro lado la voz calmada del profesor

Hinata entró intentando no fijar su vista en sus compañeros aunque sintió sus miradas clavadas en ella y regresó donde estaban sus amigas

-Bueno más vale tarde que nunca-dijo el profesor-soy el profesor Kakashi y por esta vez pasaré por alto que llega tarde¿señorita?

-Sarutobi-dijo Hinata sintiendo sus mejillas arder

-No vuelva a llegar tarde, señorita Sarutobi-dijo el profesor Kakashi- aparte de la señorita Sarutobi tenemos otro compañero nuevo más que por lo visto tampoco ha llegado a tiempo

Entonces la puerta se abrió, Hinata se puso rígida en su asiento al ver al chico del tren. Este también parecía sorprendido de verla pero mantuvo igualmente el semblante inexpresivo

-Usted es el señor….Sabaku no Gaara, le digo lo mismo que a la señorita Sarutobi no vuelva a llegar tarde

Sakura e Ino se dieron la vuelta para hablar con Hinata que miraba a Gaara encaminándose hacia su asiento

-Qué guapo aunque parece que no tiene buen carácter-susurró Sakura

-Parece que se nos quisiera comer a todos-susurró Ino

Christa sintió un escalofrío al sentir el asiento a su lado, sentía la garganta seca miró a Gaara el cual sacaba sus libros de la mochila sin prestar atención a la gente que lo miraba curiosa

-Déjame mirar-pidió una voz agradable aunque fría

Hinata miró a su compañero y asintió nerviosamente con la cabeza

-Aún me faltan algunos libros-masculló con su rostro serio

Hinata puso el libro en medio y echó una leve mirada a su compañero quien tenía sus ojos verdes fijados en ella, otro escalofrío recorrió su espalda, ese chico destrozaba su sistema nervioso, Hinata apartó la vista intentando recuperar el aliento

-Tu eres la del tren-le oyó comentar-te caíste al suelo

-S-Sí

-¿Eres nueva aquí?

-Sí

Gaara la miró empezando a enfadarse¿es que tan sólo decía sí¿no sabía decir otra palabra?

-¿Te gustan los murciélagos?

Hinata lo miró con los ojos abiertos quedándose sin aliento

-Un poco…..no mucho…..

-Dijiste que te parecían monos

Hinata se quedó callada¿cómo sabía eso?, lo miró fijamente y Gaara la miró con el entrecejo fruncido, parecía intentar entender algo más parecía no ser capaz de entenderlo.Hinata soltó un bufido, nunca se había sentido tan agobiada.

Durante las clases no volvió a cruzar palabra con él, se sentía muy incómoda en su compañía y agradeció que sonara el timbre para el recreo, cuanto más lejos estuviera de aquel chico mejor

-¿Visteis hoy a la mañana las noticias?-comentó Makoto bebiendo su refresco

-¿Pasó algo?-preguntó Hinata fijando su vista en su botella de agua

-En el tren en el que llegaste desapareció uno de los empleados, no encontraron ni el uniforme y anoche además asesinaron a una pareja que estaban de vacaciones-dijo Sakura asustada

-Nunca había pasado algo así en el pueblo-dijo Ino-papá comentó que estaba pensando en poner un toque de queda a los jóvenes por seguridad

-¿Tan grave es?

-Los cuerpos de la pareja estaban destrozados cómo si un animal los hubiera despedazado-dijo Sakura mostrando terror en su voz-de verdad que nunca había pasado esto, es horrible

-Tal vez ha sido un animal salvaje, un lobo o un oso-musitó Hinata

-A lo mejor, pero nunca se habían acercado tanto a nuestro pueblo

Permanecieron en silencio un rato, entonces una sombra apareció delante de ellas, las chicas levantaron la vista y vieron a un chico de pelo rubio y ojos azules arrodillarse delante de Sakura

-Hola-dijo besándola-¿visteis las noticias?

-Ese es el novio de Sakura, se llama Naruto Uzumaki-susurró Ino a Hinata-es el capitán del equipo de fútbol

-Mira Naru esta es mi vecina Hinata Sarutobi, Hina este es mi novio Naru Uzumaki

Hinata notó el tono posesivo con el que decía que era su novio y casi le dieron ganas de reír¿no se estaría equivocando Sakura con ella?. Hinata y Naruto se dieron la mano y un beso en la mejilla, Naruto se quedó mirando los ojos de Hinata

-Esto….mira, qué te iba a decir…….¿ves a ese chico de pelo negro?-preguntó señalando a un chico que los miraba desde un banco, entonces se dirigió a las amigas de Hinata-es mi amigo Sasuke y le gustaría conocer a vuestra amiga

Hinata miró al chico, que le devolvió la mirada sonriéndole con interés. Hinata miró a sus amigas suplicante, no quería ir donde el y menos sola, de repente una voz fría se escuchó a sus espaldas

-Sarutobi

Hinata se dio la vuelta y vio a Gaara acercarse a donde estaban ella y sus amigas, Hinata sintió una punzada en el estómago, Gaara ya estaba frente a ella

-Ven un momento-dijo agarrándola del brazo

"_No vayas"_ dijo una voz dentro de su cabeza

-Es que….yo…yo….estaba con mis amigas…..

-Oye si quiere estar con nosotros déjala tranquila-dijo Sakura

-Eso déjala en paz-dijo Ino levantándose

Los demás la imitaron y se pusieron detrás de Hinata

-Ven conmigo-dijo Gaara con voz seductora

Hinata sintió el rubor cubrir sus mejillas, con esa cara y esa voz no era capaz de negarle nada

"_¡No vayas¡No vayas!"_Resonó la voz en su cabeza _"Es peligroso"_

Hinata no hizo caso de la voz y se fue con Gaara

-No os preocupéis, volveré pronto-susurró turbada

Gaara la miró con una expresión indescifrable, tenía hambre y en el instituto tenía mucha variedad donde elegir, pero ya que no se la zampó en el tren lo haría ahora, observó su cara que era blanquísima y esos ojos no eran nada normales ese color azul tan claro con ese matiz blanquecino…..

Se la llevó a la parte de atrás del instituto donde nadie podía verles y el podría comer a sus anchas, pero había algo raro: La chica parecía saber lo que iba a pasar y estaba muy tranquila no hacía ningún intento de huir

-El murciélago….-musitó mirando al suelo-…tu…

-Sí-asintió secamente

-Entonces tu….tu….-dijo sin atreverse a acabar la frase, Gaara asintió y apoyó sus manos en la pared a ambos lados de su cabeza, Hinata sintió que la encerraban-…encerrada…..no….no…

No quería volver a estar encerrada, no soportaría vivir otra vez aquello y cerró con fuerza los ojos no queriendo abrirlos, Gaara la observó curioso ¿ahora tenía miedo?

De repente sintió algo mucho más frío que su piel que lo tocaba, Hinata estaba quieta así que ella no era la que lo tocaba pero sentía algo húmedo tocar su cara y no podía verlo ¿qué demonios estaba pasando? Entonces la sensación desapareció y Gaara miró a Hinata que lo miraba sin expresión.

"¿Se va a rendir tan fácilmente?"pensó

"**¿A qué esperas? Tengo sed" **

Gaara se sintió indeciso, además ya se había alimentado ayer y realmente no tenía necesidad de hacerlo

"**Entonces por diversión¿no te gustaría escuchar sus huesos quebrarse?" **

Gaara ignoró la voz y miró fijamente las doradas orbes que miraban el suelo, suspiró negando con la cabeza

-Mírame-ordenó

Hinata respiró entrecortadamente al ver nuevamente aquel rostro perfecto, la forma de sus ojos, sus labios, sus cejas, su nariz, sus rasgos estaban hechos a la perfección no admitían ningún fallo ¿por qué de los dos era ella la que parecía un monstruo? Se sintió mareada, el olor de Gaara la alteraba y sentía sus sienes palpitar. Le costaba fijar la vista en sus ojos verdes que la miraban con ¿compasión? Podía jurar que eran más humanos que los que había visto el día anterior aunque era igual de oscuros

-Tú…..-dijo intentando no desmayarse

-¿Estas mareada¿Sientes que te vas a desmayar?-preguntó Gaara sonriendo malévolamente-Apuesto a que desearías ir con tus amigos

Hinata se sintió aún más mareada, ese olor la abrumaba y podía sentir cómo latían sus sienes con más fuerza

-D-Déjame ir…..

-Fuíste tu quién empezó, en el tren ¿recuerdas?-dijo Gaara calmadamente- niña miedosa, ódiame y huye

Entonces se separó de ella y se fue, Hinata calló de rodillas al suelo, tenía frío y sentía que estaba a punto de desmayarse, observó a Gaara que aunque se marchaba dijo

-Te veré en clase

Continuará…………

Sabaku no Gaara es Conrad Fawkes: pelo alborotado y marrón oscuro, con los ojos verdes claros, es el menor de los tres hermanos (por eso y porque se parecen en personalidad adapte a Gaara a su personaje), piel morena(más adelante se explica por que)

Hinata Sarutobi es Christa Vandom: pelo castaño liso y largo hasta un poco más de los hombros, los ojos son castaños pero con un tono dorado persistente y la pupila casi no se le nota (serían los ojos de Hinata en otro color), tiene la piel blanca

Kyra Hyuga es Fiona Jensen de pelo marron claro, ojos castaños y piel blanca

Asuma Sarutobi es Christopher Vandom: pelo y barba castaño oscuro y ojos azules, de piel bronceada, hermano de Tobías, el marido de la madre de Christa

Sabaku no Yashamaru es Thomas Fawkes de pelo y ojos marrones y piel morena

Sabaku no Temari es Taramia Fawkes la hermana mayor de Conrad, tiene la piel blanca, el pelo rubio y los ojos azules oscuros

Sabaku no Kankuro es Kevin Fawkes el hermano mediano de piel morena, pelo corto con el flequillo para arriba de color marron igual que los ojos

Sabaku no Karura es Elizabeth Fawkes de pelo rubio rojizo corto y ojos azules oscuros, tiene la piel blanca

Sakura Yamanaka es Antia Kosen: con el pelo negro ondulado y los ojos marrones, de piel muy morena, es la hermana melliza de Marta aunque fisicamente son diferentes

Ino Yamanaka es Marta Kosen: pelirroja, siempre lleva el pelo atado en una cola alta o con diadema, tiene los ojos verdes y es de piel clara

Anko Yamanaka es Miriam Kosen: Pelo negro corto y ojos marrones, piel muy bronceada. La mayor de las tres hermanas

Midori Yamanaka es Madison Kosen. De pelo negro ondulado piel clara y ojos verdes

Inoichi Yamanaka es Charlie Kosen: pelirrojo, con barba y bigote, de ojos marrones y piel bronceada

Makoto Uchiha es Veronica Dawson tiene el pelo marron, los ojos castaños y lleva gafas, su piel es blanca, tiene la misma edad que Christa y Antia

El profesor Kakashi es el profesor Hesfel de pelo canoso, ojos oscuros y piel morena

El doctor Musó era el doctor Swan (De este aún no puedo dar más detalles porque se arruina la historia)

Naruto Uzumaki es Alex Hanson y es rubio de ojos azules, piel bien bronceada

Creo que los he puesto a todos, en cada cap pondre la verdadera identidad de los que van saliendo. Por cierto no es extrañéis si aparecen frases o momentos iguales a Eternamente mia porque el de Eternamente mia lo hice con lo que más me gusto de este


	3. Chapter 3 Salvada por la oscuridad

Gracias por los REVIEWS!!!!!!!! Os dejo dos caps para ver si la continuo o la dejo, así que votad y en cuanto al autor de este libro prefiero no desvelar su nombre hasta el final, aqui os dejo el siguiente cap. Arigato por vuestro apoyo

Cap 3 Salvada por la oscuridad

Hacía tres semanas que Hinata no acudía a clase, estaba sentada en su escritorio haciendo los deberes que le estaban pasando sus amigas

-Eso es todo lo que nos mandaron hoy

-Gracias, Makoto

-¿Por qué no vienes a clase?

-Es…que estoy acostumbrada a….estudiar en casa, desde secundaria

Y no era mentira, en secundaria tenía muchos problemas de autocontrol y tuvo que estudiar en casa durante los dos últimos años, ahora según veía la situación era mejor volver a estudiar en casa y Asuma parecía estar más tranquilo de tenerla confinada en casa

-¿Te hizo algo el nuevo?

"Gaara" pensó, no se atrevía a decirle que sí, después de todo eso la hacía verse más débil y ya le bastaba con tener ese aspecto frágil

-No

-Es que no vienes a clase desde que te fuiste con el aquella vez

-Tranquila, no ha sido eso.

-Bueno, por esta vez haré cómo que te creo¿quieres salir con nosotras por la tarde?

-Quiero ir a buscar trabajo¿me acompañáis?

-¡Claro!-Hinata notó cómo su voz se volvía entusiasta-y después nos vamos a mirar las tiendas, hasta luego Hina

Antes de que Hinata pudiera contestar Makoto colgó el teléfono, Sakura y las demás sabían que ella no soportaba ir de tiendas y de este modo no le daban tiempo a negarse. Hinata observó sus libros con pereza y encendió el ordenador descubriendo un mensaje que la avisaba de que tenía alguien agregado a su msn ella miró la dirección pero no la reconoció y decidió aceptarla por si era algún conocido, le sorprendió ver que estaba conectado, acababa de terminar el recreo, tal vez no fuera del pueblo

-¿Quién eres?-escribió

-_¿No me conoces? _

-No

_-Sí que me conoces¿por qué no has vuelto al instituto? _

Hinata se sintió mareada, no podía ser el, no recordaba haberle dado su dirección

-¿Gaara?

_-Ves cómo si me conoces. ¿Por qué no has vuelto a clase? _

-¿Quién te dio mi dirección?

_-Yo he preguntado antes _

-Y yo lo hago ahora

-_Qué valiente eres cuando no estoy delante _

Hinata enrojeció de rabia, no tenía derecho a intimidarla ni a acosarla de esa forma. No le tenía miedo, o casi no se lo tenía pero no iba a permitirle ese control sobre ella y se desconectó para empezar los deberes alejando de su cabeza esos crueles ojos verdes

Por la tarde hacía un poco de frío por lo que Hinata se puso un jersey gris oscuro, no le gustaba mucho porque resaltaba la blanqueza de su piel pero era el más calido y salió con sus amigas

-¿Qué ha dicho tu tío de lo del trabajo?-preguntó Ino

-Aún no se lo he comentado, prefiero hacerlo después de conseguirlo sino no me dejaría

-Creo que es sobre protector contigo-dijo Makoto con el ceño fruncido

-Soy toda su familia, por eso se empeña en salvarme de todo-murmuró con tristeza

-Ya, pero debería dejarte respirar un poco-dijo Ino

-¿Y Sakura?-preguntó Hinata intentando cambiar de tema

-Pues ha salido con Naru

Hinata fijó la vista en una tienda nueva, era una tienda de animales y tenía un cartel en el que solicitaba un ayudante, tal vez allí podría trabajar

-Te esperamos aquí

Hinata abrió la puerta con cautela y se sobresaltó al oír el timbre de la puerta, miró insegura el interior, oyó a los animales en las cajas parecía que había bastante desorden

-¿S-Se puede?

-Adelante-sonó una voz desde la trastienda

Hinata entró echa un manojo de nervios, en el mostrador aparecía un hombre de pelo marrón oscuro, parecía un poco más mayor que su tío Asuma, era muy moreno y aunque tenía un rostro severo su voz sonó amable

-¿Deseas algo, jovencita?

-He venido por el cartel, me preguntaba si podría ser su ayudante

-Son tres tardes a la semana, necesito a alguien que cuide de los animales: darles la comida, limpiarlos, lo de siempre. ¿Te gustaría?

-Sí-respondió entusiasmada

-Bien, comenzaras el lunes¿tu nombre?

-Hinata Sarutobi

Hinata salió satisfecha, ya tenía el trabajo el problema sería decírselo a su tío Asuma, pero decidió preocuparse por eso después ahora prefería divertirse un rato con sus amigas que lograron convencerla para que retomara las clases dentro de poco tiempo, Hinata no sabía en que momento había prometido tal cosa pero ya no podía echarse atrás

Al día siguiente iba con su tío en el coche a ayudarlo a colocar sus cosas en la librería que había adquirido y se decidió a sacar el tema

-Tío Asuma he decidido ponerme a trabajar

-¿Me vas a ayudar en la librería?-preguntó feliz dando otra calada a su cigarrillo

-No, v-voy a….a trabajar en la tienda de animales-entonces miró a su tío

Su rostro se endureció pero no la miró y siguió conduciendo, se hizo un silencio incómodo sin querer ninguno de los dos romperlo hasta que Asuma habló

-No deberías trabajar allí, preferiría que trabajaras conmigo

-Es que me gustan mucho los animales y el dueño parece muy amable

-Así que ya le pediste el trabajo

-Sí

-Debiste consultármelo-dijo mirándola enfadado- trabajar es una gran responsabilidad igual que ir al instituto

Hinata se sintió mal ante ese comentario, desvió su mirada de la de su tío y entonces lo vio

-¡Cuidado con el coche!

No se sabía muy bien cómo sucedió todo: tío Asuma vio el coche y dio un giro brusco chocando contra otro que estaba intentando adelantarles, dieron una voltereta en el aire cayendo de pie, los cristales salieron despedidos. Hinata escuchó los gritos horrorizados de la gente, sentía su cuerpo adolorido intentó respirar pero le dolía el pecho abrió la boca y le salía sangre, apenas podía ver lo que sucedía a su alrededor tenía la vista nublada, oía cómo los ruidos se alejaban, no sentía a su tío Asuma tan sólo podía sentir cómo empezaba a tener frío, su cuerpo entumecido sintió mucho frío, una especie de jaula congelada la rodeaba y la cogía

Hinata intentó mantener los ojos abiertos ¿por qué volvía a sentir ese frío? Un olor flotó a su alrededor mareándola aún más de no ser porque le dolía mucho el pecho abría aspirado más el olor intentando reconocerlo, sentía el viento golpearla con fuerza en su cuerpo roto, era cómo si fuese en bicicleta cuesta abajo. Necesitaba cerrar los ojos y dormir, no podía soportarlo más

-¡Aguanta!

Hinata intentó abrir los ojos al oír la voz, no sabía de quién nunca había oído una voz que denotara tanto miedo intentó levantar la vista aunque quería dormir y esa jaula desprendía un ligero calor que intentaba esconderse en el hielo pero intentó aferrarse a el, escucho latidos, sonaban muy rápido…..

-Tío Asuma……-susurró mirando hacia arriba pero sólo vio manchas oscuras

-¡No te duermas!-tronó la voz-¡ya hemos llegado!

Escuchó mucha gente y ruidos de ambulancia ¿estaba en un hospital? Hinata sintió varias personas tocarla, luces que se clavaban en sus ojos pero nada la apartaba de su jaula y tampoco quería apartarse de ella, por una vez le gustaba estar encerrada el lugar ya no era de hielo y sentía un calor muy agradable.

-No…..-gimió de dolor al sentir que la apartaban de la jaula para acostarla en un lugar más cómodo pero ella prefería la jaula

Notó cómo algo cálido presionaba sobre su frente pero no supo que era sin embargo estaba segura de que no podía sentir nada mejor que aquello y se durmió

La luz hirió sus ojos cuando se despertó estaba acostada en una camilla, reconoció la sala de urgencias del hospital, intentó levantarse pero aún le dolía el cuerpo, en sus vaqueros vio un rasgón en una de las pierna en la cual había una tirita, se abrazó con cuidado al tener frío y descubrió que alguien le había quitado su cazadora verde y su jersey fucsia, tenía una venda que cubría su pecho y dejaba su estómago al aire el cual tenía algunos rasguños, su mano derecha estaba vendada y sentía que le ardía, se tocó la cara pero no sintió ninguna venda en ella ni en su cabeza

-Veo que ya has despertado

Hinata observó a la enfermera, que la examinaba con atención

-¿Cómo te sientes¿tienes sueño¿te duele la cabeza?

-Me arde la mano derecha, pero estoy bien

-¿Segura?

-Sí-buscó con la mirada sin encontrarlo-¿y mi tío Asuma?

-Hay un Asuma Sarutobi en la sala de espera, tan sólo se llevó un golpe muy fuerte en la cabeza y tiene pequeñas heridas por los cristales, un pien roto y el brazo fracturado pero nada grave

-Es mi tío-dijo confundida-¿por qué el no ha tenido casi rasguños y yo estoy así?

-El coche impactó por donde tu debías estar sentada y según oí decir a la policía el cinturón de seguridad parecía estar medio roto así que eso empeoró bastante tu situación

Hinata suspiró, al menos su tío estaba bien. Tenía los recuerdos borrosos y no recordaba haber ido en la ambulancia sólo tenía un vago recuerdo de oírlas

-¿Vine en ambulancia?

-No sé, yo llegué cuando el médico te estaba atendiendo

Hinata se levantó despacio y la enfermera la ayudó

-¿Seguro que puedes andar?

-S-Si, quiero vestirme

La enfermera la ayudó a ponerse el jersey y la cazadora

-Creó que debería esperar al doctor

-Tranquila ya estoy aquí-dijo el médico y se acercó a examinar a Hinata-¿cómo te encuentras?

-Bien-se corrigió-estoy mejor que antes

-Fue una suerte que te trajera, la ambulancia no te hubiera traído a tiempo-comentó mientras la examinaba con una linterna

-¿Quién me trajo?-preguntó medio cegada

-Dijo que lo trajeron en coche y que te fue sujetando aunque nadie vio ningún coche ni a los padres y el chico no se movió de la sala de espera, me parece que es el chico de los nuevos, los Fawkes

Hinata se tensó y salió a toda prisa hacia la sala de espera, vio a su tío Asuma que se levantó de golpe al verla y la abrazó con cuidado, Hinata buscó con la mirada a Gaara pero no lo encontró y sentía otra vez esa agobiante sensación de ser observada.

Hinata estuvo una semana y media en su casa sin salir hasta que se libró de los vendajes aunque su tío la obligó a faltar al instituto cedió para dejarle ir al trabajo. Al entrar en la tienda su jefe fue hasta ella a toda prisa

-¿Seguro que ya estas en condiciones de trabajar?

-Estoy bien ya no tengo ninguna venda, lamento no haber podido empezar antes

-No te preocupes, Gaara me lo explicó todo-dijo intentando esconder el temblor en su voz

-¿Gaara?

-Es mi hijo-dijo con la voz quebrada de miedo

"¡¿Su hijo?!" pensó Hinata sintiendo que se quedaba sin respiración "¿por qué tendrá miedo al nombrarle? Aquí hay algo raro" Hinata recordó cómo hace un mes Gaara se la había llevado a la parte de atrás del instituto para comérsela "entonces no había sido una broma cruel" pensó aterrada

Hinata se puso a trabajar, durante las dos horas que duró su trabajo no tuvo tiempo para preocuparse por Gaara, estaba rendida entre dar de comer a los animales, barrer la tienda ayudar a descargar los productos, limpiar los estantes. Sólo le quedaba poner una caja arriba de todo se subió a las escaleras para ponerla y se frotó las manos satisfecha

-¿No deberías estar descansando?-preguntó una voz impasible pero agradable

Hinata se dio la vuelta y bajó la vista, Gaara estaba ahí mirándola fijamente ¿cuándo había entrado¿ por qué no lo escuchó? Sintió su cara palidecer y al bajar por la escalera tropezó y cayó, al abrir los ojos se vio sentada en el suelo con Gaara, Hinata creyó que debió de caer encima suya aunque no sintió ningún daño

-Parece que eres una persona muy torpe-dijo mirándola con el ceño fruncido

"Sólo soy torpe cuando andas tu cerca"pensó con rabia mientras se levantaba, Gaara la imitó y la examinó con cuidado

-He visto a muertos con mejor color que tú-se burló

-Tú mismo por ejemplo-dijo Hinata fulminándolo con la mirada

Gaara dejó entrever una sonrisa salvaje que ensombrecía la de todos los modelos o actores que existiera pero Hinata no se dejaría intimidar por las buenas y se mantuvo a una distancia prudente

-¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó Hinata a la defensiva

-A ver si ceno algo-respondió sonriendo de forma macabra

Hinata se tapó instintivamente el cuello con las manos

-Tranquila, un especimen tan flaco como tu no me llegaría a nada

-No creo que pueda confiar en tus palabras

-¿Me llamas embustero?-dijo Gaara fijando sus ojos en los de Hinata

-Sólo digo que no tengo por qué creer en tus palabras-comentó Hinata sonrojada

Se dio la vuelta para irse y vio a Gaara delante suya

-¿Tienes prisa?

-Yo también tengo hambre-dijo intentando que no le temblara la voz

-Cena conmigo

Hinata sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda ante esas palabras

-Dudo….que tengamos los mismos gustos para la comida

-Entonces sino te molesta yo lo haré-dijo atravesándola con la mirada y antes de que Hinata pudiera hacer algo Gaara bajó la cabeza y presionó sus labios sobre su cuello

Continuara………….


	4. Chapter 4 Trato macabro

Cap 4 Trato macabro

Hinata despertó en su habitación confundida tan sólo recordaba a Gaara presionar sus labios sobre su cuello, ella se levantó y examinó su cuello delante del espejo descubriendo una marca rojiza, al menos no se la había cenado. Las luces de la habitación estaban encendidas y miró el reloj de su mano el cual marcaba las ocho y media, su tío llegará todavía dentro de media hora pero ella tenía hambre y se dio la vuelta

-¡Ah!-gritó dando un salto hacia atrás.

Sabaku no Gaara estaba sentado en su sofá observando los dibujos de su blog, al oírla gritar levantó la vista y posó el blog

-No has estado mucho tiempo inconsciente

-Tú……-lo acusó

-Tan sólo era una broma-dijo sonriendo de forma angelical lo cual no pegaba mucho en su cara

Hinata lo miró con asombro ¿Cómo podía hacer para parecer un demonio y un ángel? No era justo

-¿Cómo hemos llegado hasta aquí?

Gaara frunció los labios en un amago de sonrisa, en cuánto besó su cuello Hinata se desmayó y tan sólo tuvo que llevarla a correr, en menos de dos minutos estaba abriendo la ventana de su habitación y la dejó en su cama, en las anteriores visitas se había dedicado a mirar entre sus cosas: su número de móvil, de teléfono, su dirección de Messenger, la música que le gustaba, todo. Lo había visto todo, excepto sus dibujos por lo demás la había estado estudiando pero aún no había terminado

-Entramos por la ventana, te he traído corriendo-dijo recostándose en el sofá

Hinata palideció ante sus palabras y tuvo que sentarse en el otro sofá y antes de que se diera cuenta el ya estaba sentado a su lado, Hinata intentó apartarse pero Gaara la aferró de la muñeca cómo si estuviese atada a una cadena

-¿Cu….cuántas veces…..has entrado…..?

-Siéntate y tranquila, no te voy a comer

Hinata se sentó aunque estaba muy tensa, había prometido a su tío Asuma no hacerlo pero ahora estaba asustada y debía hacerlo, miro a Gaara preparándose para hacerlo pero se quedó paralizada al ver los oscuros ojos verdes, recordó que había otra cosa que tenía que hacer

-Gracias-susurró-por llevarme al hospital

-Al menos no eres una desagradecida-dijo serio-pero yo nunca he ayudado a nadie

Hinata lo miró interrogativa

-Necesito algo a cambio

Hinata contuvo el aliento atenta a sus palabras, no estaba tan asustada cómo antes al contrario se sentía extrañamente segura con el

-¿Q-Qué puedo ofrecer…..por….tu ayuda?

Gaara la miró seriamente escogiendo las palabras, tal vez fuera una petición egoísta pero era lo único que pedía

-Tú vida

Hinata lo miró asustada "_Recuérdale que dijo que no te iba a comer_" dijo la voz dentro de su cabeza aterrada

-Dijiste que no ibas a comerme-dijo intentando no desesperarse

-Y no lo voy a hacer, me refiero a que eres mía

-¡¿Qué?! Ti….tienes que…..estar de broma….no...

-Nunca bromeo-respondió secamente-por eso salvé tu vida ahora tú me perteneces

Hinata sintió que todo lo que le contaba la superaba por momentos y acabaría desmayándose

-¿Entonces soy tu…..criada?

El se rió ante las palabras de Hinata y que recordase era la primera que de verdad sentía ganas de reír

-No, simplemente tienes que permanecer a mi lado-replicó jovial

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Parece que me tranquiliza tú compañía, no siento necesidad de saciar mi sed cada vez que siento tu presencia

Aquello no tranquilizaba a Hinata, la alteraba pensar que tal vez sólo quisiera tomar su sangre, Gaara continuó hablando y aflojó el agarre de la muñeca de Hinata, esta intentó acomodarse en el sofá pero le resultó imposible

-Deseo aprender más cosas sobre ti

Hinata lo miró sorprendida, el rostro de Gaara ya no estaba serio incluso parecía agradable y se relajó pensando que de momento estaría a salvo

-¿Aprender más?

-Cuando vengo de noche me dedico a mirar tus cosas y me propuse aprender sobre ti. Tan sólo me falta preguntarte algunas cosas que no sé

-¿Pe….pero cómo no me di cuenta de que tú entrabas en mi cuarto?

-Entró silenciosamente pero la primera vez tuve el fallo de dejar la ventana abierta, después de eso me dediqué a observarte hasta que te dormiste

-Aquella noche….el murciélago que ví……

-Creí que habíamos aclarado el tema del murciélago-contestó divertido

-Y yo creí que tan sólo era una broma cruel-gimió Hinata llevándose las manos a la cara

Aquel gesto molestó a Gaara las manos no le dejaban ver su cara. Hinata se apretó las manos contra la cara pidiendo que aquello fuera una pesadilla, repitiéndose que en cualquier momento iba a despertarse y que Gaara no estaría allí diciéndole aquellas incoherencias, entonces sintió los brazos de Gaara rodeándola, Hinata reconoció la jaula en la que había llegado al hospital

-Pido tu vida a cambio de protegerte-escuchó decirle con voz amable

-Sí me negase ¿qué pasaría?

Entonces sintió que la jaula la elevaba en el aire, la jaula la abrazó con más fuerza de manera sobre protectora, cayeron directamente en la cama la cual retumbó en el suelo ante el choque, Hinata se sintió aterrada al sentir el aliento de Gaara sobre su cuello

-Mejor no te niegues

Hinata asintió asustada intentando respirar, Gaara la soltó y le tendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse, Hinata dudó un momento pero creyó prudente dejarse ayudar

-Bien, ahora escúchame atentamente

-Sí

-Retoma las clases y nada de abandonar el pueblo-dijo amablemente-además seria inútil. No puedes escapar de mí, si te escapas te encontraré

Hinata sintió un escalofrío ante esas palabras¿Qué pasaría con su tío si supiera de esto? La parte buena es que al menos ya sabía por qué se sentía observaba

-¿Entendido?

Hinata bajó la cabeza

-He dicho si lo has entendido

-Sí

-Lo primero que debes saber es que mientras hagas tu parte y te mantengas a mi lado no tendrás porque tenerme miedo

-Pero eso no puede durar siempre, soy humana acabaré muriendo

Gaara sonrió de forma enigmática

-Dudo mucho que a partir de este momento sigas envejeciendo

Hinata se tapó nuevamente el cuello con sus manos, pero el movió la cabeza divertido y la acercó a el

-No voy a transformarte seguirás siendo humana

Hinata lo miró confundida si no la iba a transformar ¿cómo podía esperar que no creciera más? Gaara agarró con suavidad su mano y sonrió de forma humana

-Acabo de oír llegar a tu tío, deberías ir a cenar con él yo me iré por la ventana. Confío en que le hables de mí ya que pasaré mucho tiempo aquí

Hinata asintió y vio cómo Gaara desaparecía por la ventana, ella bajó por las escaleras para preparar la cena pero no se veía capaz de hacer nada, su tío la saludó pero pareció detectar su estado

-¿Quieres que encarguemos una pizza?

Hinata sonrió apenas y asintió

Gaara por su parte acababa de llegar a su casa y entró a la cocina en la cual estaban todos colocando las cosas para ponerse a cenar, su madre cuando lo vio sacó una bolsa con líquido rojo de la nevera

-¿Era esto lo que deseabas, Gaara?-preguntó sorprendida

Gaara miró la bolsa sintiendo que algo se revolvía en su interior al ver el líquido rojo

-Sí, a partir de ahora tomaré esto. Supongo que una bolsa por semana será suficiente

La mujer abrió la bolsa y puso un poco en el vaso de Gaara

-¿Desde cuándo prefieres beber la sangre de bolsas en vez de personas?-preguntó Yashamaru receloso

-No te debo ningún tipo de explicación- respondió sirviéndose comida en el plato

Yashamaru sabía que se la estaba jugando insistiendo con sus preguntas, pero estaba preocupado por su ayudante, la había dejado sola en la tienda con Gaara y se preguntaba si debía darle a su tío el pésame

-¿Qué le has hecho a mi ayudante?

-Nada

-Gaara¿la mataste?

-Es mía

Todos se sorprendieron ante la afirmación y miraron atónitos a Gaara el cual empezó a comer cómo si nada

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-preguntó Kankuro con interés

-Me pertenece

-¿Es tu…novia?

Gaara saboreó las palabras de su hermano y miró fijamente a su familia

-Sí

Mientras Asuma y Hinata comían la pizza, ella investigaba la mejor forma de sacar el tema de Gaara sin mostrar el miedo que le producía pero realmente no sabía si asustarse o no después de todo el mismo lo dijo "_**Lo primero que debes saber es que mientras hagas tu parte y te mantengas a mi lado no tendrás porque tenerme miedo**_"

-Tío Asuma, me gustaría hablarte de algo

-¿Sucedió algo en el trabajo?

-No…..bueno sí….yo-se quedó callada no muy segura de qué decir-…el hijo de los Sabaku y yo nos hemos hecho…………amigos

Vio cómo su tío Asuma enarcó una ceja intentando contener la risa

-¿Amigos¿sólo?

Entonces estalló en carcajadas, unas carcajadas que resonaron en la cabeza de Hinata de forma humillante

-¿De qué te ríes?

-De que tu y Kankuro hacéis buena pareja

Hinata lo miró interrogativo y entonces lo comprendió

-Te equivocas, te estoy hablando de Gaara el que tiene los ojos verdes

-¿Ese?-preguntó incrédulo-parece…serio

Entonces una gran sonrisa cruzó por su cara

-Así que te gustan los chicos duros¿eh?

Hinata enrojeció al escucharle y negó con la cabeza

-¡Sólo somos amigos!

-¿Entonces por qué te pones colorada?-dijo dándole codazos-a ti te gusta

Hinata infló sus mejillas roja cómo un tomate, ese vampiro estúpido no le gustaba y nunca le iba a gustar, hace un momento la había humillado y aterrado y no era la primera vez que lo hacía, era cruel y repulsivo. Hinata nunca querría a alguien cómo el

-Para que me gustase tendría que ser al revés de cómo es-musitó enfadada

-¿Y por qué sois amigos?

-Porque me salvó la vida, fue el que me llevó al hospital

Poco después de explicarle algunas cosas a Asuma sin nombrar el cambio macabro que le había pedido Gaara y el hecho de que este fuera un vampiro, Hinata subió a su cuarto, se puso su pijama y marcó el número de sus amigas para poder hablar en multi conferencia

-¡¿Entonces ya vuelves el lunes?!-preguntó Sakura-¿Qué te hizo cambiar tan de repente de idea?

-Creo……que si os lo cuento no me creeréis

-Por lo menos ya vuelves-dijo Makoto-nos vemos el lunes a la hora de siempre

-Claro….

Hinata colgó el teléfono y sintió que empezaba a tener un poco de frío, no se dio la vuelta ya sabía que el frío le representaba

-¿Con quién hablabas?

-Con mis amigas, Gaara

-¿Hablaste con tu tío?

-Tan sólo le expliqué que somos amigos, no hubiera sido muy sensato decirle que eres un vampiro

-No soy un vampiro exactamente

Hinata lo miró curioso y quiso preguntarle pero Gaara pareció adivinar sus pensamientos

-A dormir-dijo- mañana podrás preguntarme lo que quieras

-¿Vamos a dormir….juntos?-preguntó enrojeciendo-no….eso…no lo dijiste antes

-Dije que te mantuvieras a mi lado y esto entra dentro de lo que dije

-Pe….pero…-no se le ocurría ninguna excusa

-Llevo mucho tiempo sin dormir por lo que soy y tengo la impresión de que podría dormir contigo

Hinata entró en la cama a regañadientes y Gaara la siguió abrazándola por la cintura, Hinata apenas pudo dormir, Gaara la rodeaba con sus brazos y sentía su aliento clavado en su pelo, no sabía si podía moverse, pero al final acabó por dormirse el cuerpo de Gaara no estaba frío al contrario era muy cálido.

Continuará

Dejenme Reviews onegai!!!!!!!!!!


	5. Chapter 5El secreto de Hinata

Gracias por los reviews!!! y perdon por no actualizar antes, estuve en casa de unas amigas y bueno no digo más, os dejo con el siguiente cap

Cap 5 El secreto de Hinata

Hinata abrió los ojos soñolienta, pero nunca había estado tan cómoda y se aferró con más fuerza a su almohada abriendo poco a poco los ojos y entonces los abrió de golpe al darse cuenta de que estaba abrazando el torso de Gaara, este abrió los ojos mirándola complacido

-¿Has dormido bien?-dijo acariciando su pelo

Hinata ahogó un grito e intentó no temblar al ver que no había sido una pesadilla, Gaara empezó a acariciar el rostro de Hinata con sumo cuidado, hacía poco que había despertado por primera vez había logrado dormir de verdad incluso tuvo sueños, había estado contemplando el rostro de Hinata que dormía plácidamente en sus brazos, pero ahora que estaba despierta parecía asustada, eso no era bueno, aquella chica no debía temerle

-Cómo ves sigues viva, no me tienes por qué tener miedo

Hinata bajó la mirada preguntándose si se podía levantar o eso le molestaría, pero tampoco podía pedirle permiso para todo, entonces Gaara la abrazó con suavidad pero firmemente, aquello había ido demasiado bien

-No me tengas miedo no voy a hacerte daño, confía en mí

Hinata pensó que estaba loca al confiar en el y se regañó mentalmente por sentirse ahora tan a gusto con el joven vampiro

-¿Qué hora es?-preguntó Hinata intentando romper el incómodo silencio

-Son las once de la mañana y es sábado¿quieres dormir más?

-¡¿Ya es tan tarde¿Y mi tío?

-Salí por la ventana cuando le ví abrir la puerta, te arropó y te dejó dormir

Hinata cerró los ojos respirando más tranquila, Gaara no le había hecho nada y se había escondido

-Gracias por esconderte

-¿Confiarás en mí?

-Sí-entonces la cara de Hinata se tornó roja-¿podrías….podrías dejarme….sola para….cambiarme?

-¿Cuánto tiempo necesitas?

-Cinco minutos…de chicas

Gaara desapareció por la ventana, Hinata cogió ropa y se fue el baño. Gaara esperó sentado en el árbol a que Hinata lo llamara cuando lo sintió revolverse dentro de él

**¿Qué esperas? **

Gaara mantuvo los ojos cerrados aunque se le notaba molesto por escucharlo

-No es cosa tuya

**¿No me digas que después de muchos años necesitas amor? Jajaja **

-Cállate, idiota

**Entonces es cierto que quieres a esa niña para ti **

-¿Y qué si es así?

**Ya veo, por eso le vas a dar ese brazalete, cómo quieras. De todas formas si quieres asegurarte deberías hacerle alguna herida **

-No pienso utilizar ese método de sumisión, esa no es la manera. Ella me odiará si hago eso. Me mirará con horror y repugnancia

**¿Y no lo hace ya? Después de amenazarla y asustarla. ¿Crees que no te odia? **

-No me odia, sólo esta asustada

**Sí, te odia y siempre te odiará por lo que le estas haciendo **

-¿Gaara?

**¿No notas el miedo en su voz? **

Gaara hizo caso omiso a las palabras de el y entró por la ventana para verla

-¿Lista?

-S-Sí

-Bien, te he traído esto

Hinata abrió el paquete sonrojada y encontró un brazalete dorado con piedras violetas, el brazalete estaba formado por aros unidos por media lunas, Hinata se fijó aún más en las piedras violetas

-Es amatista, dicen que sirve para despejar de la confusión

-No puedo aceptarlo-dijo intentando quitárselo pero Gaara la detuvo

-No es sólo un regalo, no quiero tener que buscarte cada vez que vayas de excursión fuera del pueblo

-¿Qué quieres decir¿Qué estoy atada al pueblo?

-No, lo estás a mi-dijo cogiéndola de la mano-si intentas huir en el brazalete aparecerán cadenas que te mantendrán atada donde esteas hasta que yo esté a tu lado

Hinata se miró el brazo derecho con angustia ¿y ahora qué? Si quería escapar no tenía forma, Gaara pasó su brazo por el hombro de Hinata y la acercó a el

-No intentes quitártelo porque sólo yo puedo hacerlo y sólo una cosa más que advertirte-dijo pasando la otra mano por su cara-si me obligas a tirar de la cadena será muy doloroso así que no me obligues a hacerlo

Hinata bajó su mirada triste, era igual que aquella vez que era pequeña sólo que en esa ocasión la habían tenido encerrada en una celda acolchada pero también había estado atada

-¿Qué pasa?

-N-Nada-dijo mirando asustada su brazalete-tan sólo he recordado algo

"_**Sí te odia y siempre te odiará por lo que le estas haciendo**_**" **recordó **"¿_No notas el miedo en su voz?" _**Gaara pensó en las palabras que le dijo, pero se auto convenció de que con el tiempo le perdería el miedo, entonces escuchó un pequeño ruido y miró a Hinata que mantenía la vista en el suelo avergonzada, una sonrisa cruzó el rostro de Gaara

-¿Quieres desayunar?

-Sí-contestó tímidamente

Bajaron las escaleras hasta la cocina, Hinata miró dudosa las alacenas de la cocina, se sentía muy incómoda en la presencia de Gaara y decidió empezar una conversación

-¿Te…..apetece desayunar…algo?-balbuceó

Observó que Gaara sonreía mirándola fijamente.

"Ha sido una pregunta estúpida"pensó "Claro que quiere desayunar algo, me quiere desayunar a mí"

-Me gustan las tostadas con mermelada-dijo con un tono de voz extrañamente agradable

Hinata lo miró un momento sorprendida y se puso a buscar el pan y la mermelada, ella tomaría lo mismo de todas formas no tenía mucha hambre

-¿Me has estado observando desde que nos vimos en el tren?

Se giró un momento para ver la expresión de Gaara el cual enarcó una ceja inexistente intentando ocultar su regocijo

-¿Te diste cuenta?

-No, tan sólo me sentía observada-dijo mientras untaba el pan-¿te transformas en murciélago cuando quieres?

-Sí, pero para volar no necesito transformarme en murciélago

-¿Cómo lo haces?

Gaara curvó una sonrisa enigmática

-Preferiría mostrártelo

Hinata lo miró desconcertada y Gaara añadió

-Pero mejor de noche cuando no haya nadie por la calle

Hinata lo miró desconcertada, le tendió el plato con las tostadas y decidió dejar de preguntar. Le daban escalofríos pensar en qué podría hacer

-Por cierto¿cómo hiciste para verme a través de la columna?

Hinata bajó la mirada, no sería buena idea mostrarle su secreto

-¿Que pasa?

-N-Nada, es que es un poco...raro de ver

-No importa¿Qué me puedes decirme de eso?

Entonces Hinata levantó la vista

-Lo único que sé es que me basta con cerrar los ojos y concentrarme para que pueda ver a la gente a través de cualquier objeto da igual lo sólido que sea

-¿Podrías hacerlo ahora?

Hinata lo miró dudosa y se acarició con cuidado el brazalete por debajo de las mangas de su sudadera a tres colores, no quería comprobar el efecto de la cadena y se limitó a asentir. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y los abrió observando a Gaara, este observaba atónito los ojos de Hinata los cuales se convirtieron en oro fundido sin brillo y sin pupila mostrándose un tanto oscuros

-Con ellos puedo ver hasta en la oscuridad y aunque no los use noto algo extraño a mi alrededor con el agua…..no sé explicarlo

Cerró los ojos concentrándose y volvió a mostrar sus ojos normales el castaño cubierto de chipas doradas llenos de brillo y vitalidad

-Sé…que…no es agradable de ver……-dijo tapándose con una mano los ojos pero entonces sintió algo tibio tocando su mano para apartarla Hinata miró a Gaara que apartaba su mano y se acercaba con cuidado a su cara mirándola serio, Hinata lo miró asustada sintiendo la boca seca, Gaara soltó su mano y dirigió la suya a su cara pasando sus níveos dedos cerca de sus ojos

-Es más agradable de ver de lo que crees-susurró fijando sus ojos verdes en los de Hinata

Hinata sintió la boca seca casi no podía respirar, no podía entender a aquel chico, era frío y cruel pero al momento siguiente era humano y es que no podía entenderlo ni quería hacerlo, esa situación la superaba. Entonces Gaara la abrazó posando su cara en su pelo aspirando su olor

"¿Tendré que estar así…..toda la eternidad?" pensó aterrada y notó cómo Gaara pasaba una mano por su pelo poniéndolo en su sitio "Tengo que escapar cómo sea" pensó mientras que, por inercia, abrazaba a Gaara

Continuará

Gracias por leer mi historia nn


	6. Chapter 6Huida sintiendo desesperción

Gracias por los reviews!!! y perdon por no actualizar antes, estuve en casa de unas amigas y bueno no digo más, os dejo con el siguiente cap

oxoxoxoxoxo-cambio de tiempo

xxxxxxxx-cambio de escena

"blabla" -pensamiento

**"blablabla"** voz dentro de gaara

_"blablabla"_ voz dentro de Hinata

Cap 6 Huida: Sintiendo desesperación

Un gemido de dolor escapó de los labios de Hinata al sentir los colmillos de Gaara rasgar su frágil piel, el sólo sintió la necesidad de probar la sangre. Estaban durmiendo como todas las noches, Gaara se despertó por culpa de aquella molesta voz y vió a Hinata abrazada a el durmiendo tranquila, empezó a tocar su pelo apartando el flequillo para un depositar en la frente un suave beso. Ella continuó durmiendo ajena al abrazo de Gaara, el sabía que Hinata aún no se daba cuenta de lo que significaba ser su compañera, era demasiado inocente eso ya lo reflejaban sus ojos pálidos

**"Hazlo, es lo que deseas. Sólo un poco más abajo"**

No entendio por qué obedeció, sólo lo hizo. Beso los labios de Hinata y empezó a bajar hasta el cuello oliéndolo, entonces lo beso poco a poco notando como Hinata empezaba a revolverse y sin más hundió los colmillos en su piel saboreando la dulce sangre asegurándose de no desperdiciarla, pero ahora que había comenzado a probarla sabía que no podría parar.

-G-Gaara...

No era capaz de gritar sólo sentía el dolor de la mordida, miró a Gaara a los ojos y contempló en ellos sed, el pelirrojo no se detuvo y continuó bebiendo mientras Hinata sentía como poco a poco su vida escapaba bajo las manos de aquel chico

-Gaara...confiaba en ti...

Hinata despertó intentando respirar, notaba finas gotas de sudor caer por su cara y dirigió su mirada a Gaara que continuaba dormido, ella se levantó y se dirigió al baño mirándose al espejo

"Una pesadilla..."pensó intentando calmarse "o tal vez el futuro"

-¿Hinata?

Gaara se había despertado, de repente sus sentidos se vieron alertados al notar la respiración agitada de Hinata y su corazón palpitar de froma desenfranada, al no sentirla a su lado sintió una sacudida que le provocaba una sensación que sólo recordaba haber notado el día que Hinata tuvo el accidente

-Estoy en baño-susurró

Gaara acostó de nuevo la cabeza en la almohada más tranquilo mientras Hinata regresaba a la cama conteniendo el escalofrío que sentía, los brazos del pelirrojo la aferraron con firmeza hacia el y cerró los ojos tratando de dormir, el aún mantuvo los ojos abiertos un rato sintiendo como su propio corazón era el que latía deprisa, el contacto que tenía en aquella cama con Hinata siempre había sido inocente y casto o por lo menos todo lo casto e inocente que se podía esperar de un vampiro, pero no podía engañarse aunque fuera vampiro la peliazulada le recordó algo que había olvidado: Era un hombre y por esa misma razón supo que más tarde o más temprano aquella cama conocería su cuerpo unido al de la joven

Hinata abrió los ojos a duras penas y no encontró a Gaara a su lado, se sintió sola y abandona por el vampiro, verlo a su lado durmiendo era lo que más codiciaba en ese momento cuando de repente reaccíonó

"¿PERO QUE ESTOY PENSANDO? NO!! NO!! LE ODIO!!LE ODIO!! Y NO LE HECHO DE MENOS!!"pensó cogiendo su ropa y vestiendose velozmente para ir al instituto, al bajar encontró a su tío Asuma preparar el desayuno y miro el reloj, eran las siete de la mañana y su tío entraba a trabajar un poco más tarde. Ella se sintiò agradecida de haberse despertado tan temprano, en verdad, hacía mucho tiempo que no desayunaba junto a su tío y lo veía pocas veces

-Buenos días tío Asuma-se sentó y se sirvió un poco de zumo

-Buenos-contestó dando un beso en el pelo de su sobrina

Aquel desayuno había sido el primero en mucho tiempo y charlaron animados olvidando por qué habían ido a esconderse a aquel pueblo, por que Hinata era diferente y por que ella aún se sentía sola a pesar de estar con su tío.

Toc toc toc

Los dos se tensaron al oír como llamaban a la puerta, aún no era hora de trabajar ni de ir al instituto¿acaso podrían ser...?

Asuma cogió una pistola que había guardado en el doble fondo de un cajón y se la guardó por dentro de la camisa

-Hinata si son ellas abre la baldosa amarilla y eno hagas ningún ruido

Ella asintió recordando el buen criterio de su tío cuando pintó aquella baldosa de un tono más oscuro para señalar el escondite que había hecho bajó el suelo, el apagó su cigarrillo y fue hacia la puerta tratando presentar un aspecto lo más calmado posible y abrió la puerta para sentir su adrenalina parar al ver a un joven de cabello rojo de aspecto serio y con un tatuaje en su frente, rojo sangre

-Vine buscar a Hinata para poder ir dando un paseo tranquilo

Asuma no pudo evitar sonreír ante lo paranoico que había sido y agradeció no haber llevado la pistola en la mano

-Claro, Hinata ya esta lista- dijo contento pero su cara torno seria y miró al pelirrojo con el entrecejo fruncido, fuere como fuere no le agradaba tanto que el e Hinata pasaran tanto tiempo juntos, es más no le gustaba para nada, consideraba a su sobrina muy pequeña para pasar tanto tiempo con un chico, al principio le había hecho gracia y pensó que no era nada, pero lo cierto es que todo cada vez pintaba más serio

La peliazul llegó donde ellos cargando su mochila

-¿Nos vamos?-preguntó mirando de reojo a su tío que fulminaba con la mirada al pelirrojo

Gaara acenó con la cabeza y tomó la mano de Hinata, cosa que irritó a Asuma haciendo que para tranquilizarse y no pegarle un tiro al pelirrojo con la pistola que aún ocultaba bajo la camisa cogiera un cigarrillo y dió una profunda calada soltando luego todo el humo por la boca

-Qué problemático

Hinata miró la mano del pelirrojo entrelazada con la suya como si fuera la de su novio y sintió el rubor cubrir sus mejillas

-¿por que...te fuiste tan temprano?-preguntó titubeando un poco

Gaara dejó ver una sonrisa triunfal

-Me extrañaste

Hinata bufó molesta y volteó la cara para que no se viera su sonrojo, pero aquello no pasó desapercibido para el vampiro y se aferró más a la mano de la chica haciendo algo impropio de el, acariaciarla con sus dedos tratándola con ternura

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Que lindos!!!!!!!!!!!!

Hinata pareció despertar del embrujo al que la tenía sometida el pelirrojo y miró a Makoto con la cara desencajada de por su comentario, Sakura se abrazó a Naruto riendo por lo bajo con Ino mientras Sasuke gruñía clavando sus ojos oscuros en el pelirrojo que le devolvió la mirada con un mensaje: Es mía si la tocas te rompo los huesos

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Y pensar que aquella mañana se pudo haber interpretado como normal...Hinata no tenía ni idea de que horas más tardes conocería a la familia de Gaara al completo y trazaría un plan de huida. Ahora se encontraba en el bosque escondida sintiendo el dolor apoderándose de todo su ser. Un latigazo de terror recorrió la espalda de Hinata al sentir su brazo quemado de dolor, una especie de cadena había aparecido donde tenía el brazalete, ella intentó quitarselo aunque sabía que todo esfuerzo en su situacíon era inútil, la cadena se tensó hasta el punto de que al moverse tiró a Hinata al barro haciendo que se revolcara de dolor y empezara a sollozar

Por un instante se creyó libre, Gaara estaba en una reunión de vampiros y antes de que regresara ella estaría muy lejos pero su plan se vió frustrado cuando sintió el brazaleta quemar su brazo enviando ondas de dolor por todo su cuerpo, entonces el aire se enfrió y ella sintió su sangre bombear con fuerza su cabeza, levantó la vista y vió frente a ella a Gaara pero el no venía sólo pudo ver a su familia con el y a otros que reían del estado en que se encontraba ella, Hinata sintió ganas de vomitar al verlos, no hacía falta pensar mucho para saber que eran vampiros.

-No la veo muy dócil Gaara-rió uno de ellos

-Ja ja ja ¿eso que se revuelca en el barro es tu compañera?-el otro sonrió mirandola con crueldad-creí que tenías mejor criterio a la hora de elegir

Hinata vió que el rostro de Gaara no expresaba nada pero lo que si pudo distinguir fue como sus ojos brillaban de ira y sin embargo permaneció callado, ella sólo cerró los ojos mientras caminaba detrás de Gaara con la cadena aún presente y los otros vampiros humillándola más

Al llegar al cruce Gaara fue en otra dirección llevando a Hinata a su casa sin despedirse de sui familia ni de aquellos engendros que la habían estado machacando todo el camino de regreso, la casa estaba vacía su tío no había llegado y Gaara la arrastró a su cuarto y la metió en el baño para que se limpiara, al salir ella llevaba un jersey blaco que le iba un poco flojo y unos pantalones vaqueros, estaba descalza mirando a Gaara que permanecía impasible

-Ven aquí

Hinata tragó saliva sintiendo más miedo si era posible pero antes de que se diera cuenta Gaara la había agarrado violentamente del brazo y la había tirado a la cama apareciendo rapidamente a su lado antes de que ella se pudiera acomodar el aferraba las muñecas con sus manos

-¡¡TE AVISE QUE NO HUIRÍAS¡¡¡TE PROTEGÍ, CONFÍE EN TI, SALVÉ TU MISERABLE EXISTENCIA Y TU EN AGRADECIMIENTO ME ESCUPES A LA CARA!!!

Hinata empezó a sollozar con más fuerza, muerta de miedo, había comprendido que Gaara había permanecido en silencio hasta ese momento para que nadie más viera su ataque de ira y rabia que únicamente iba dirigido a ella

-Necesitaba estar sola-lloró sintiendo el amargo sabor del fracaso-¡NO QUERÍA MÁS RESPONSABILIDAD¡SÓLO...SÓLO...quería vivir

Las lágrimas bajaron por la cara de Hinata sin detenerse y ella se tapó la cara con las manos intentando contener los sollozos que luchaban por salir de tanta presión acumulada. Gaara sólo la miró inquisitivo sintiendo su rabia desaparecer

-no...quise...estar...más contigo...al darme cuenta de que...de...que me estaba enamorando de ti-sollozó con fuerza

Gaara la tomó de los hombros con fuerza y la miró fijamente

-¿Es...es...cierto?-De repente todo el enfado que había acumulado al sentirse traicionado se había esfumado

Hinata acenó triste, sintiéndose estúpida por haberse enamorado de alguien tan perfecto que nunca se fijaría en ella y cerró los ojos rendida empezando a dejar las lágrimas salir

Húmedo

Tibio

Agradable

Verdadero

El beso que le estaba dando Gaara en sus labios era todo eso y se sentía tan sincero que le parecía más bien un sueño antes que la realidad

Continuará

En el proximo capitulo el recuerdo de Hinata de la familia de Gaara y la huida xD, gracias por leer mi historia y onegai dejenme reviews!!


	7. Chapter 7

Hola a todos, en un principio iba a actualizar los fics atrasados porque ya tengo permiso de la autora del libros de una de las historias que continuo, es amiga mía pero el caso es que no consiguió que se lo publicaran, ¿os lo pódeis creer que injusticia?

Bueno a lo que iba, no me matéis por favoooooooooor ni ninguna de esas cosas ni os enfadéis conmigo, pero hemos iniciado una pequeña huelga de parada de fanfics para que se continúe el de Yo, Pecador (un GaaMatsu).

Ya sé que diréis que es injusto, que sino lo quiere continuar es cosa de la autora pero ne!! diríais eso mismo si yo dejara inconclusos los fics?? Por fa tratad de comprenderme porque la huelga no la hago sólo en mi nombre sino en el de mis amigos que han leído el fic, pero como no tienen cuenta en fanfiction no pueden hacer nada, los que lean esto les recomiendo que lean esa fic y si se quieren unir a la huelga de fics parados me parece bien, pero os ruego que no nos critiquéis

Gracias por Todo

Bye


End file.
